pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL070: Make Room For Gloom
is the 70th episode of the Indigo League season. Synopsis Being tasked to get some flowers for her mom, Ash and his friends go to a local greenhouse, where they meet Florinda. Florinda thinks that she does not have the skill to run the greenhouse, as her Gloom is not very powerful. The heroes find Team Rocket stealing the flowers, so Ash's Bulbasaur steps in to attack them. However, Meowth throws a herb that paralyzes everyone but Florinda and Gloom. Team Rocket take Pikachu, so Florinda's Gloom has to battle them. Episode Plot Ash and Pikachu are sleeping soundly in Pallet Town, but are disturbed by Mimey's cleaning, leading to Ash's accidental electrocution at the hands of Pikachu. Misty is awoken by this. As Ash sits down to breakfast, his mother asks whether he can assist her with the housework since he is taking a break from training. Ash and his friends quickly leave the vicinity, as Ash states that he would rather go mountain hiking than endure the arduous task of chores. In the process of running from Ash's mother, the group arrive at a greenhouse, the Xanadu Nursery. Brock notices a beautiful girl standing amongst the greenery, but the others are unable to see her. They are approached by one of the attendants, and are shocked to discover he is carrying a flamethrower. However, it is revealed to be just an ordinary garden hose. He introduces himself as Potter and is surprised that Ash is taking the Pokémon League challenge. Potter states that he always dreamed of being a Pokémon Trainer, explaining that a lot of Grass-type Pokémon Trainers visit because of the greenery. Ash releases his Bulbasaur, as they run around the greenhouse. Brock inquires of the girl he saw, to which Potter explains he must have seen Florinda. As Bulbasaur sniffs a plant, it begins to totter around aimlessly. As Ash attempts to do the same, Florinda suddenly appears and warns him that the plant causes paralysis. Sure enough, Bulbasaur becomes paralyzed after taking another sniff and falls to the ground unconscious. A Gloom carries Bulbasaur back to the house with Ash's help, whereupon it cures Bulbasaur through its natural antidote to the Stun Stem. Bulbasaur thanks Gloom for its help and the two happily bond together. Florinda explains her difficulties in training her Pokémon to Brock, and that she is expected to continue the family business of running the Xanadu Nursery. Potter tells them that Florinda even tried evolving her Gloom with a Leaf Stone, to no avail. Professor Oak arrives at the Nursery, proclaiming that the Leaf Stone is not real. Oak explains that there has been a recent spate of fake evolutionary stones being sold to Trainers, so he undertook an investigation of the matter. Ash and his friends instantly single out Team Rocket as the perpetrators behind the scheme. Team Rocket wander around the greenhouse, searching for rare Pokémon to steal. They arrive at the Stun Stem, believing that it will grant them success if they give it to Giovanni. Florinda breaks down into tears, genuinely convinced that she is a failure. An alarm is tripped inside the greenhouse, alerting Potter and the others to Team Rocket's presence. As Florinda fails to reason with Team Rocket, Ash uses his Bulbasaur to tie up Jessie and James. However, Meowth releases a bomb made out of the pollen from the Stun Stem, causing all of them to collapse in paralysis. Team Rocket break free of their bonds, taking Pikachu with them. Brock persuades Florinda to use her Gloom to fight against Team Rocket. Team Rocket release their Arbok and Weezing, who use Toxic and Smog attacks respectively. Florinda tells Gloom to use its Double Team attack, surrounding Team Rocket. This causes Arbok and Weezing to become disoriented and use their attacks on their Trainers. Florinda asks Brock whether she should follow through with Solar Beam, leaving him surprised as to why she didn't use the move earlier. Pikachu breaks free by biting Jessie's arm, as Gloom releases a fully charged Solar Beam, sending Team Rocket hurtling through a gaping hole in the Greenhouse. As Team Rocket blasts off once more, the group recover from their paralysis by taking Gloom's antidote. Florinda wonders how Gloom became so powerful, Brock attributes its newfound strength to the loving care she treated it with. Florinda then declares her love for Potter, and vice versa, leaving Brock dejected once again. Misty complains that Ash still has yet to begin his training for the Pokémon League competition. Debuts Character *Florinda Showers *Potter Move Toxic Quotes :"You don't know my mom! I'd rather climb mountains than do chores for her! She'd have me working so hard in her garden that I'd be too wiped out to battle in the Pokémon League." - Ash :"You're getting misty over a Gloom?" - Ash :(grabbing Ash's cheeks) "What are you saying about me?" - Misty :"Hmmm, This problem has nothing to do with loving a Pokémon too much or too little." - Professor Oak :"Professor." - Ash, Misty and Brock :"This "Leaf Stone" is a fake." - Professor Oak :"Waaah! It's a room of Gloom!" - Meowth Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Clefable. Mistakes *When Team Rocket are stealing the Stun Stem plants, they are all wearing masks to filter out the paralysis-inducing pollen. However, in the next scene their masks are nowhere to be found. Gallery﻿ Pikachu charred Ash IL070 2.jpg Ash whispers to Misty about his mom IL070 3.jpg Delia goes to give the heroes an errand IL070 4.jpg Misty stretches Ash's mouth IL070 5.jpg Misty, Ash and Brock put hands up at the "flamethrower" IL070 18.jpg Potter takes Ash and his friends around the Xanadu greenhouse. IL070 6.jpg A dazed Brock IL070 7.jpg Bulbasaur acts odd IL070 8.jpg Bulbasaur falls down IL070 9.jpg Gloom carries Bulbasaur IL070 19.jpg Bulbasaur thanks Gloom for curing its paralysis. Adorable Bulbasaur.png Bulbasaur blushes IL070 10.jpg Oak appears to find fake stones IL070 11.jpg Team Rocket found a pleasing discovery IL070 12.jpg Meowth, the herbalist IL070 14.jpg The smokebomb explodes IL070 13.jpg Pikachu bites Jessie's arm IL070 15.jpg Gloom uses Solarbeam IL070 20.jpg Bulbasaur and Gloom reconcile after Gloom defeated Team Rocket. IL070 16.jpg Brock tells his offer to the wrong person Potter and Florinda.jpg Potter and Florinda like each other IL070 17.jpg Brock got heartbroken }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami